


La saggia stupidità dell'insistenza

by CiciCe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/pseuds/CiciCe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In una notte in cui Greg desidera tutto tranne che sentirsi vivo, arriverà qualcuno che lo obbligherà a farlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La saggia stupidità dell'insistenza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireOfCalcifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOfCalcifer/gifts).



> Questa storia è la seconda dedicata a Calcifer, quella che doveva essere per Natale e che non ho fatto in tempo a finire se non ora. Cal si è innamorata, con mio immenso stupore e commozione, della mia Artemisia e desiderava una storia con questo pairing perciò... eccola qui, tutta tua tesoro. Spero ti piaccia <3
> 
> La storia è betata da Kiki, che ringrazio di tutto cuore perché, oltre alle correzioni, mette i suoi commenti tra le righe che mi emozionano, mi fanno ridere e mi rincuorano da morire. Grazie <3

  
 

C'erano giorni in cui sembrava di vivere in un'utopica favola per bambini, in cui la realtà era semplicemente quella – realtà, e andava benissimo così com'era, con l'apprezzamento e il riconoscimento di ogni cosa bella potesse capitare, per piccola che fosse – e giorni in cui era impossibile vedere un raggio di sole nell'oscurità che si imponeva. Non un'oscurità fisica ma qualcosa di inconscio, di opprimente per il cuore. Perché la guerra non li aveva lasciati intatti, nessuno di loro. Certo, c'era chi ne era uscito meglio di altri, chi aveva superato le ferite o come minimo le aveva accettate, e chi invece ne era ancora tormentato. Perché, in fondo, quattro anni non erano poi molti per superare la morte di una persona cara.

Gregory rientrava nella seconda categoria, e in realtà anche Harry.

Entrambi spesso si domandavano quale destino assurdo si fosse messo in testa di unirli ma nessuno dei due riusciva a giungere a una conclusione sensata, e in fondo non gli importava poi molto, perché era insensato quanto ovvio come dovesse andare a finire così. Almeno per loro. Perché insieme si davano equilibrio, incredibile ma vero. E ovviamente nessuno riusciva ancora a crederci. Non che loro andassero sbandierandolo ai quattro venti, ma chi li conosceva restava confuso e sconcertato, anche dopo parecchi mesi dalla notizia.

Era iniziato tutto dopo la guerra quando, per i giovani maghi reduci, oltre al problema di rimettere insieme i cocci malandati delle loro anime tormentate si era aggiunto quello di trovare un lavoro per sopravvivere. O ricominciare a vivere, per i più fortunati, perché per quanto riguardava chiunque avesse avuto a che fare con i Mangiamorte sopravvivere era il meglio a cui potessero aspirare. In fondo, la popolazione magica non era poi così diversa da quella babbana, dove c'era spazio per sospetto e pregiudizio nell’una, ce n'era in abbondanza anche nell’altra.

Gregory l’aveva imparato a sue spese, e l’aveva fatto in fretta. Aveva dovuto. Una volta finita la guerra suo padre era stato arrestato e così la maggior parte dei loro amici di famiglia; i magiavvocati – figura nuova, spuntata dal nulla appositamente per riempirsi le tasche e salvare le brache ai più benestanti – avevano spremuto gran parte delle loro già non rosee finanze; alla fine lui e sua madre avevano dovuto vendere la casa e trasferirsi in una assai più modesta della precedente, una sorte toccata alla maggior parte delle famiglie che si erano schierate dalla parte di Voldemort e che non erano abbienti come i Malfoy. Loro se l’erano cavata decisamente bene. Ma a Gregory le sorti della sua famiglia non erano importate più di tanto, non quanto forse avrebbe dovuto. Non poteva certo dire che i suoi fossero stati dei genitori premurosi e presenti: suo padre era stato sempre troppo preso dalla sua causa, per curarsi di lui – e a ben pensare si poteva dire che non fosse decisamente portato a fare il padre – mentre sua madre… beh, se sua madre fosse stata un po' più sveglia forse si sarebbe anche accorta che ormai i Purosangue non contavano proprio nulla nel mondo, ma chi era Gregory per rimproverare a qualcuno di non essere abbastanza sveglio? No, c’era stata una sola persona di cui a Gregory fosse importato abbastanza da soffrirci, una persona che era cresciuta con lui, che nella sua ottusità – perché Vince non si poteva certo considerare una persona intelligente – l’aveva guidato nel mondo, che lo aveva guidato nelle scelte della vita – sbagliate, certo, ma pur sempre delle scelte che prima, senza una figura accanto, nemmeno avrebbe visto. Ma Vince non c’era più. Aveva ben deciso di farsi arrostire e lasciarlo a marcire in un mondo senza riferimenti, buoni o cattivi non aveva importanza, e Gregory si era sentito... sperduto, come un incantesimo di orientamento che aveva perso il Nord.

Fortunatamente l'apatia che da quel momento in poi lo aveva animato non era stata tale da impedirgli di cercarsi un lavoro – cosa già di per sé abbastanza difficile, considerate le sue origini e anche la sua nomea di Mangiamorte in erba – il che, però, non gli impediva di essere vivo quanto le braci sommerse dalla cenere sotto a un calderone. E quello era, probabilmente, il motivo per cui il signor Sleemy lo aveva assunto: non parlava, non si impicciava degli affari altrui – dettaglio assai richiesto, trattandosi di Nocturne Alley – ed eseguiva i suoi compiti tutto sommato bene. Non che ci volesse molto a lavare qualche boccale o a passare uno straccio sui tavoli, ma tant'è. Gregory veniva pagato quasi onestamente e gli andava bene così. Sarebbe stato soddisfatto anche se il signor Sleemy non l'avesse pagato affatto, in realtà, almeno avrebbe avuto qualcosa da fare invece di stare tutto il giorno seduto a pensare a chi non c'era più e a quanto fosse misera la sua stupida vita.

Si erano incontrati così, una sera tardi. Molto tardi. Gregory non si fermava mai fino a quell'ora, di solito, ma quella era una sera particolare e lui era rimasto al locale, per nulla desideroso di ritornare al silenzio di casa sua; stava in piedi dietro al bancone e passava più volte uno straccio non del tutto pulito dentro un boccale, quando qualcuno gli parlò. La cosa lo stupì fin da subito: Nocturne Alley non era, già di per sé, un luogo in cui chi ci passava rivolgesse la parola a qualcun altro, ognuno si faceva accuratamente gli affari propri, soprattutto nel pub del signor Sleemy, dove i liquidi venduti erano una via di mezzo tra le pozioni velenose e il peggior alcolico babbano e davano alla testa quasi subito; a non starci attenti, si rischiava di rivelare più cose di quante se ne volesse dire. Molto meglio tacere. Inoltre a Gregory bastava un'occhiata per scoraggiare qualsiasi approccio, perciò il fatto che qualcuno gli rivolgesse la parola lo stupì non poco.

Rimase ancora più stupito quando, dall'altra parte del bancone, riconobbe nel suo interlocutore Harry Potter.

«Sei Goyle, vero?»

Gregory era troppo allibito per riuscire ad usare una delle sue occhiatacce, perciò annuì d'istinto. Potter ricambiò subito dopo di lui con lo stesso cenno.

Cosa ci facesse il Salvatore dello Schifosissimo Mondo Magico a Nocturne Alley era l'ultima delle domande che Gregory si poneva perché non riusciva a smettere di fissarlo. Era evidente anche a un cervello non sveglissimo come il suo che Potter fosse lì con il preciso intento di non farsi disturbare da nessuno: il bavero del mantello alzato, il cappuccio ben calato sulla fronte, si era persino levato gli occhiali – o forse non li portava più, per quanto ne sapesse Gregory. Doveva aver scelto Nocturne Alley e quel pub apposta, piuttosto che uno ben più rinomato – o pulito – di Diagon Alley; dopotutto, per il tacito accordo di cui sopra, per quanto Harry Potter non fosse una personalità molto apprezzata tra la tipologia di avventori del locale o i frequentatori di quel quartiere, nessuno si sarebbe sognato di impicciarsi.  _Tutti per sé e Merlino anche_ , questo era il motto a Nocturne Alley, era questione di sopravvivenza. Il fatto che Harry Potter si stesse nascondendo in una simile topaia riuscì, in qualche modo, ad accendere la sua curiosità, qualcosa che non accadeva da molto, moltissimo tempo.

«Vorrei qualcosa di forte. Per favore.»

La domanda ruppe un silenzio che Gregory non si era reso conto essere così evidente, tanto che due maghi seduti in un angolo per un attimo alzarono la testa, salvo poi ritornare ai loro sicuramente loschi affari. Senza parlare, posò di fronte a Potter il bicchiere alonato che stava pulendo, poi da dietro il bancone tirò fuori una bottiglia impolverata e lo riempì con un denso liquido scuro. Potter si portò il bicchiere alle labbra, lentamente, e sorseggiò. La calma con cui lo fece, senza il minimo accenno di sospetto, fece sospettare a Gregory che Potter fosse già avvezzo a quel tipo di alcolica compagnia.

«Allora,» lo sentì dire, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, «lavori qui adesso? Mi sono sempre chiesto che fine aveste fatto, tu e gli altri che non si vedono mai in giro.»

Greg si limitò a prendere in mano un altro boccale e a cominciare a pulirlo, mantenendosi ben concentrato sul suo compito soprattutto quando Potter alzò la testa e cominciò a fissarlo. Riuscì a resistere per dei lunghi minuti, prima di non poterne più, e fu una sensazione così strana, così  _nuova_ , per Greg, che al di là dell'irritazione gli diede quasi piacere.

«Cos'hai da guardare, Potter?» sbottò tra i denti, mentre per la foga il boccale che aveva in mano cozzava contro il bancone.

Per tutta risposta, Harry prese un altro sorso.

«Attento, Sleemy è più discreto con i suoi clienti. Se fai così con tutti puoi anche cominciare a cercarti un altro mestiere.»

Greg sbattè le palpebre, sorpreso nel ricevere una risposta tanto calma quanto secca da parte di Potter. «Mi stai minacciando?» ringhiò.

Potter fissò il liquido dentro il bicchiere, prima di berne un altro sorso e parlare. «Vengo qui da quasi due anni e Sleemy non ha mai detto una parola, poi arrivi tu e urli il mio nome ai quattro venti. Non ti sto minacciando, ti sto aiutando a tenerti il lavoro.»

Gregory si sentì punto sul vivo. Era vero, aveva infranto la prima delle regole di Nocturne Alley: nessun nome. Ma Potter? Com'era possibile che in due anni non l'avesse mai visto?

«Sempre a salvare tutti, tu, vero? Non ti ho mai visto qui, non dirmi cazzate.»

Ma Potter non rispose alla provocazione, anzi, con lo sguardo molto più cupo di prima si concentrò ancora di più sul liquore che Greg sapeva per esperienza gli stesse bruciando tutto il tratto dalla bocca allo stomaco. Certe cose dovevano essere state create per giganti e troll, non per i maghi.

«È da tanto che lavori qui?» si sentì chiedere, invece.

«Da un anno,»  gli rispose dopo un attimo di silenzio. Quella situazione si stava rivelando più surreale ogni minuto che passava.

«Ma mai fino a quest'ora, o ci saremmo visti prima,» continuò Potter. «Dimmi,  _Gregory_ ,» riprese, dopo un lungo momento in cui anche gli ultimi due avventori all'angolo pagarono e se ne andarono, ognuno con qualcosa di voluminoso nascosto sotto al mantello, «anche tu stai scappando da questa meravigliosa nottata?»

Greg poteva anche essere poco sveglio, ma non gli sfuggì l'accento ironico su quel “meravigliosa” e sussultò quando Potter lo chiamò per nome; era strano, sentire la voce giovane di un altro ragazzo chiamarlo per nome, invece del solito cognome. L'ultimo che l'aveva fatto, escludendo i suoi genitori, era stato Vince. E suonava così dannatamente bene. Greg approfittò del bicchiere che aveva in mano per buttare giù un sorso dello stesso veleno che aveva servito a Potter, nel tentativo di contrastare l'ondata di emozioni che l'aveva improvvisamente travolto.

Oh, eccome se stava scappando, persino restare altre ore in quel tugurio era sembrata una prospettiva migliore del ritornare a casa; in ogni caso a nessuno, né lì né a casa, importava dove lui fosse o cosa facesse in quella particolare notte. Greg non era certo se Potter si aspettasse o meno una risposta, in ogni caso evitò di dargliela e si comportò come con qualsiasi cliente, con Georgedo, (O_O) burbero distacco. Di solito funzionava. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di parlare, non in quella notte e men che meno con Potter.

«Sei un pessimo barman.»

Ma forse non lo era poi così tanto perché, diverse ore dopo la mezzanotte, trovò un Harry Potter accasciato sul bancone, ben lontano dalla lucidità e del tutto perso nel mondo ovattato del sogno alcolico: dopo il sesto bicchiere, Greg gli aveva direttamente lasciato la bottiglia ed era tornato ai fatti suoi. In poche ore aveva tirato a lucido l'intera collezione di bicchieri e boccali sbeccati del locale che, per quanto il suo lavoro non fosse eccelso, non dovevano aver visto tanta pulizia in decadi. Tenersi occupato, con il bruciore del liquore ancora vivo in corpo, era servito: era riuscito in breve tempo a recuperare la calma piatta che conosceva così bene al punto che ora, a braccia incrociate, riusciva a osservare Potter con placido distacco. Era cambiato, su quello non c'erano dubbi; l'adolescente rachitico e insopportabile anche solo all'aspetto aveva lasciato il posto a un giovane uomo, comunque minuto in confronto alla sua mole, ma decisamente più appagante alla vista. Greg non badava ai piccoli dettagli, non guardava così lontano, non paragonava gli occhi al colore del cielo o al brillio delle stelle, né il profumo di una persona a quello di qualche fiore esotico, ma sapeva apprezzare la bellezza nella sua interezza se gli capitava sotto agli occhi e non poté negare, in quel momento, che Potter fosse bello. Non un dio da copertina, certamente, ma bello ai suoi occhi.

Strinse forte il suo bicchiere in una mano, rendendosi conto di dove lo avevano portato i suoi pensieri, la calma piatta già persa e dimenticata. Quello dell'interesse verso altri ragazzi era un lido inesplorato, un porto nel quale, in quegli anni, aveva accuratamente evitato di attraccare: Vince era l'unico che avesse mai dimostrato, verso di lui, quel genere di interesse quindi perché affannarsi e rischiare di soffrire anche di più per un rifiuto, oltre che per il fatto stesso di aver definitivamente messo da parte l'unico che gli avesse mai dato un valore? No, non avrebbe ceduto nemmeno di fronte al Grande Eroe. Poteva permetterselo, era colpa sua se la sua famiglia era distrutta.

«Potter.» Greg gli urtò un gomito, rudemente, nel tentativo di svegliarlo anche se aveva ormai imparato che svegliare un ubriaco non era cosa facile. «Svegliati, devo chiudere.»

Harry biascicò qualcosa e non diede altro cenno di vita oltre a quello, con somma irritazione di Gregory che, rassegnato, estrasse da sotto il bancone un contenitore di fiale e ne stappò una. «Questa va sul conto,» borbottò, versandone il contenuto nella bocca di Potter.

Ci vollero solo alcuni minuti perché il respiro pesante di Potter si adeguasse alla quasi riacquistata sobrietà, abbastanza da far capire a Greg che allora sarebbe riuscito a svegliarlo.  

«Sveglia. Sono le quattro del mattino.»

Potter mugolò, come un bambino che non vuole uscire dalle coperte la mattina presto. «Ancora un momento, George,» mormorò con voce impastata.

Gregory alzò un sopracciglio. Quindi anche Potter alla zuppa inglese preferiva un bel cannolo. Quel dettaglio appena acquisito accese più emozioni di quante avrebbe dovuto. Troppe. E si chiese chi fosse quel George, quale tra i tanti maghi che dovevano comporre l'harem di Potter fosse riuscito, alla fine, ad entrare nel suo letto.

«Non sono George, alza il culo da quella sedia e tornatene a casa tua. È chiuso.»

Fu come se pronunciare quel nome avesse attivato una qualche maledizione: Potter scattò a sedere, più sveglio che mai, e lo guardò con un'espressione carica di un tale incredulo dolore da far male, perché era un dolore che Greg – se ne rese conto immediatamente – conosceva più che bene; il dolore della perdita, di una perdita incolmabile, di un vuoto dentro che ti fa sentire morto anche quando respiri ancora. Di fronte a quel dolore, Greg temette di capire perché Potter si fosse scolato un'intera bottiglia di quel brucia-budella.

«Cos-cos'hai detto?» chiese Harry, deglutendo visibilmente. Lo fissava come un cucciolo colto alla sprovvista, un'espressione così poco da eroe che Greg stentava a riconoscerlo.

«Ho detto George,» ripeté Gregory che, a conferma delle proprie domande, lo vide sussultare di nuovo.

«Avevo ragione, fai schifo come barman,» ringhiò Potter tra i denti, scendendo dal trespolo sul quale era stato appollaiato tutta la sera nel tentativo di avviarsi, con andatura ancora barcollante, verso l'uscita. A Gregory diede l'impressione di una belva braccata, così simile a come si sentiva lui stesso da spingerlo a scattare verso la porta e bloccargli la strada.

 «Chi è George?» chiese.

«Lasciami passare.»

«A scuola non hai imparato che mi basta un pugno per metterti a tappeto? Chi è George?»

«E tu non eri troppo stupido per imparare qualcosa? Non sono cazzi tuoi,» ringhiò Harry, e Greg vide la sua mano correre alla bacchetta. Incrociò le braccia. Così simili.

«Non sei ancora abbastanza sobrio per lanciarmi qualche incantesimo.»

«Non credo che le tue abilità siano migliorate così tanto, riuscirei a colpirti anche da ubriaco completo. Fammi passare.»

«Prima dimmi chi è George.» 

Ovviamente finì  male. Passarono agli incantesimi dopo poche altre provocazioni, e da quelli alle mani, in una lotta resa equilibrata dalla semi-ubriacatura di Potter e dalla totale imbranataggine di Gregory che li vide, alla fine, pesti e ansimanti seduti sul pavimento con le schiene appoggiate alla porta del locale. Harry si asciugò il labbro spaccato con il dorso della mano e passò un fazzoletto a Greg, che si pulì dal liquido di un bubbone particolarmente doloroso che un incantesimo di Potter gli aveva fatto spuntare su un braccio.

«Beh?» iniziò, facendo una smorfia quando il bubbone esplose nel fazzoletto. Potter gliel'avrebbe pagata, per uno schifo simile. «Chi è George?»

Gregory era certo di essere davvero stupido, per aver insistito ancora anche dopo la lite che li aveva visti a tentare di uccidersi in quello che era anche il suo luogo di lavoro, perciò si aspettava tutto tranne una risata. Perché Potter stava ridendo.

«Ma sei serio?» gli chiese. Greg annuì e Potter sospirò. «George Weasley.» ammise alla fine, senza incrociare il suo sguardo né perdere quel mezzo sorriso freddo nel quale era sfumata la sua risata. «Avrebbe molto apprezzato questa tua insopportabile insistenza.»

«È morto, vero?»

Harry annuì. «Tre anni fa. Un anno dopo la morte di Fred. E il tuo George? Chi è?»

Greg strabuzzò gli occhi, poi li assottigliò e lo fissò con sospetto e diffidenza. Cosa diavolo voleva dire con quella domanda? Perché gli chiedeva una cosa simile?

«Non guardarmi così, è abbastanza ovvio. Se non volevi domande, non dovevi accanirti così tanto sulle mie risposte. Quindi? Chi è?» insistette Harry.

Greg era congelato. Non in senso fisico, era come... pietrificato. Perché in quattro anni nessuno si era reso conto del vuoto che provava, del pezzo di cuore che non c'era più, dell'apatia. Nessuno che gli avesse chiesto cosa c'era che non andava, o anche solamente se, in effetti, qualcosa non andasse. Lui era Gregory Goyle, lo stupido tirapiedi di Malfoy, il figlio buono a niente, non c'era altro da sapere. E poi arrivava Potter e capiva tutto per una sola, maledettissima domanda. Greg si sentiva in trappola, come Potter doveva essersi sentito prima, e non gli piaceva per niente; eppure, contemporaneamente, il desiderio di poter parlare a qualcuno di Vince lo tentava.

«Era,» lo corresse. «Vince.»

E ammetterlo a voce alta, pronunciare finalmente quel nome davanti a qualcuno, fu come una liberazione. Per la prima volta Greg si sentì leggero, espiato da una colpa – quella di averlo lasciato morire – che non sapeva nemmeno di essersi addossato per anni. Rabbrividì vigorosamente e si accasciò contro la porta del locale, ai cui piedi era seduto. Fissò il vuoto davanti a sé senza nemmeno rendersi conto che quel vuoto veniva riempito da un'altra figura.

«Buon Natale, Gregory.» si sentì dire.

Greg alzò il viso, trovandosi davanti lo specchio della propria sofferenza. «Buon Natale Potter,» gracchiò.

   

Quello era stato l'evento scatenante, l'esplosione, il punto da cui tutto era nato: non era successo chissà che, quella notte; avevano continuato a bere, più moderatamente di prima, scambiandosi giusto qualche parola qui e la. Avevano accuratamente evitato l'argomento amore per glissare su terreni più saldi, come le famiglie e la situazione lavorativa, perché non era necessario parlare di qualcosa che conoscevano così bene entrambi, avendolo sperimentato sulla propria pelle. Ma non era morto tutto con quella Vigilia. Nei giorni seguenti avevano continuato ad incontrarsi, e così le settimane e i mesi, sempre nelle stesse modalità, instaurando tra loro una routine che, senza che se ne rendessero effettivamente conto, lì unì e li assolse più di qualsiasi discorso avessero mai ricevuto. A distanza di un anno Gregory sapeva che ci sarebbero stati ancora alti e bassi, che sia lui che Harry avrebbero avuto momenti in cui si sarebbero addossati le morti di quelle due persone più care delle altre, ma come un balsamo aveva anche la certezza che l'altro sarebbe stato presente per alleviare quelle colpe. Era qualcosa che lo faceva sentire libero, quanto non lo era mai stato, libero di affrontare la vita come veniva, di accettarne il bello e il brutto.

In effetti, Gregory poteva dire di essere felice.

«Hey, dormi?»

Greg abbassò lo sguardo sul corpo accoccolato contro il suo, la testa posata sulle proprie gambe mentre guardavano il fuoco nel camino, e scosse la testa. «Pensavo.»

«Uuh, attività stancante, devo aiutarti? Vuoi un ricostituente?» lo prese in giro Harry.

Greg lo colpì con un pugno. «Stronzo,» borbottò. Harry rise.

C'era qualcosa che Greg premeva dirgli da quello che secondo lui era davvero molto tempo – da quando Harry lo aveva ringraziato per essere stato, un anno prima, tanto stupido e contemporaneamente tanto saggio da insistere a chiedergli di George – ma non sapeva come, né credeva di esserne in grado, perché non l'aveva mai detto e questo lo impauriva. Quando uscivano insieme la gente li guardava male, bisbigliavano e più volte Greg aveva suggerito a Potter di trovarsi qualcun altro con cui passare il tempo, ma a dir la verità non gli importava poi molto cosa dicessero gli altri, lo diceva più che altro per lui. Era in grado di affrontare dicerie e malelingue senza problemi, mentre due parole lo spaventavano a morte.

«T-mo,» biascicò tra i denti serrati, senza nemmeno sapere come gli fosse uscito.

Sentì il corpo contro il suo irrigidirsi e tenne lo sguardo ben fisso sulle fiamme, il cuore che batteva all'impazzata mentre Harry si sollevava lentamente su un braccio.

«Cosa?» esalò Harry.

Greg deglutì e rimase in silenzio.

«Greg...»

Harry era davanti a lui, ora, il viso alla stessa altezza del suo, e lo fissava con quei maledettissimi occhi che erano come lame, per Greg. Quando gli chiese se avesse davvero detto quello che aveva sentito, Greg strinse i pugni e si insaccò ancora di più nel divano. Poi Harry sorrise, si chinò sulle sue labbra e lo baciò.

«È il più bel regalo di Natale che potessi farmi. Anche io ti amo,» sussurrò. «Buon Natale Greg.»

«Buon Natale Harry.»   

 

 


End file.
